You're Beautiful
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Love born, love lost. Life goes on for two men, both wishing for the same thing. A beautiful love that will never be. YAOI SSRL PLEASE REVIEW!


**Title: You're Beautiful  
****Author: RemusLupinGirl  
****Rating: Teen  
****Pairing: SSRL**

**Summary: Love born, love lost. Life goes on for two men, both wishing for the same thing. A beautiful love that will never be. **

**Song: "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these pairings or this song. Sorry.**

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Severus looked over from across the tables, his eyes scanning the faces of his classmates. Pests, they were all pests in his head. Every single one of them grated his nerves with every step.

"Especially them," he muttered, a scowl pressed firmly on his face. The Golden Gryffindors, those four boys who owned the school. And one of them…He shook off that thought, not wanting to go there.

But he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Every moment his gaze landed on him, he was spellbound. The way his light brown hair would curl around his face as he read a thick volume for some class. Or the way his golden eyes would smile brightly at every joke his friends made. He was different then all the rest.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
__She was with another man.  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
__'Cause I've got a plan._

The object of his affection glanced up suddenly, his eyes immediately catching Severus'. He smiled his shy smile and waved a little before turning to the boy next to him. Sirius Black, the self appointed "Sex God" of Hogwarts slung his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Come on Remy, we gotta get to class."

Severus watched the golden boy blush brightly as he gathered his books. He glanced back as he walked out, still smiling his shy smile. Severus, without even a thought, smiled back.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,  
__And I don't know what to do,  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

He was back at Hogwarts again. That golden Gryffindor that stole his heart so long ago. Beautiful, though worn with age that was not his own. The same light brown hair was sprinkled with gray, but his golden eyes still sparkled with intelligence as he smiled at the Headmaster.

"It is good to have you back my boy," he heard the old man say. They shook hands and laughed, the smooth sound echoing in the crowded hall. Celebrations were taking place after the final defeat of the Dark Lord, and everyone's hearts were filled with joy.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
__As we walked on by.  
__She could see from my face that I was,  
__Fucking high,  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"Severus, come over here a moment, will you dear boy?"

Damning the Headmaster with every step he took, Severus stalked towards the pair.

"Yes Albus, what can I help you with?" he asked, his voice gruff to his ears. Damn the old fool, he thought as he caught those knowing blue eyes twinkling at him.

"Well, I thought you might wish to say hello to the returning DATDA teacher," he laughed, slapping a hand on Remus' back. Remus had the grace to blush as he glanced at Severus.

"It will be nice to come home," he whispered, the husky quality still in his voice.

Their eyes met and caught for the first time that night. In one split second everything that Severus felt came rushing back. Tears came to his eyes, but he forcefully blinked them back. His heart was painful in his chest, his mind muddled with emotion.

"Severus, are you alright?"

Without answering, he turned and stalked from the room. Only the now resident werewolf caught the tears that flowed down the black haired man's face.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,  
__And I don't know what to do,  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

The Great Hall was crowded with people. The normally joyful area was shrouded in mourning black, as were the guest's robes. They were all here to pay their last respects to a very well known, and surprisingly well-loved man.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
__When she thought up that I should be with you._

He stood alone in front of the decorated grave, tears falling from his eyes. He reached up, brushing the now gray curls away from his eyes. A blood red rose was gripped tightly in his fist as he knelt down to see the writing on the shimmering stone. It was plain, with only his name embossed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you," he whispered, his voice shaky with grief. He stood up on quivering legs, the rose now placed on top of the stone. With a shaky breath he turned back towards the castle, only looking back once.

"I love you Severus."

And as one last tear fell from his still golden eyes, Remus Lupin turned away from the man he loved, but could never be with in life.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
__I will never be with you._

THE END 

**I heard this song today, and it immediately clicked. Remus and Severus. They would be perfect together, but their love could never be in this life. I just wanted to write that.**

**Remember, I live off reviews! SO FEED ME!**

**RemusLupinGirl**


End file.
